BURNT IN THE PAST
by ForeverTheSweetestGirl
Summary: Im innocent. I'm ten years old, convicted of murder, and im innocent. That's what kept going through my mind all through the trail, even when I was found guilty.My name is Nick and I didn't kill anyone. My best friend did. I was just framed for it.
1. Chapter 1

_**BURNT IN THE PAST**_

CHAPTER ONE

**FANG POV**

Im innocent. I'm ten years old, convicted of murder, and im innocent. That's what kept going through my mind all through the trail, even when I was found guilty. Your probablly thinking I'm a demented, scyopathic little kid who deserves to be locked away forever. You're wrong. My name is Nick and I didn't kill anyone. My best friend did. I was just framed for it.

But im getting too far ahead of myself. I need to go back to the beginning, to when everything was normal, before things whent horribally wrong. It all started six months ago with a stupide playground disagrement. Looking back, I could have stopped all this from happening. I was too scared to do anything, though, so I just stood there and watched as my futucher unfolded right in front of me.

**_6 months ago_**

"Hey, whats up Nick?" I looked up; Damien, my best friend in the world, stood right beside me with that big goofy grin on his face.

"Hey Damien, nothing much." He leaned his head to one side and grinned bigger.

"Nice. But guess what?" Oh no. I knew that tone. Something was about to happen, something big. I knew better then to question him by now though. So I just raised my eyebrows and silently thought to myself _what is it this time? _

"What?" knowing him, it was probally going to get us in to trouble. Again. Great. His eyes got a michievouse glint to them. He shook his head.

"Come on, you got to see this. Another "experiment" is about to be under way." I followed him all the way across the playground, thinking what he could have possibly done this time. I didn't know how in the world _I_ got dragged in to these situations, but I always seemed to be right next to Damien whenever it was all over.

We stopped right next to the bench were a group of girls where eating there lunch. I looked at Damien. Hadn't he already messed with Jessica and her friends this week?

"Dude, watch what happens when Sandy opens her lunchbox." He whispered beneath his breath so no one around us could hear. Wouldn't want any witnesses. Sighing, I watched as Sandy laughed at something her friend said and opened her lunch box.

There was a loud _POP _as a cloud of smoke completely covered the bench. Piercing screams were heard all across the playground as everyone looked to see what happened. By the time Jessica and the other two girls ran out of the smoke, still screaming, Damien was laughing so hard he couldn't even speak. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help a small smile. Most of the other kids were laughing by then while others just shook their heads, already knowing who was behind it.

When the smoke cleared, all you could see was Sandy staring speechless in to her lunchbox, blue ink covering most of her face and splattered across her new pink dress. Laughter erupted across the playground; kids were falling on the ground, holding their stomachs. Some were trying to hold it back but with little success.

All the laughter must have gotten to Sandy, because she started crying. That just got everyone laughing harder. I would have felt bad for her, but I was too busy laughing my butt off to really care. It was REALLY funny, probably one of Damien's "experiments" yet.

The only one who wasn't laughing was the angry teacher stomping across the playground towards Sandy. I stopped laughing. Oh no, this was bad. I've never seen Ms. Kittle so mad. Damien was oblivious to her, as where most of the other kids, and kept laughing. This made Ms. Jones even madder.

Holding Sandy, who had stopped crying, Ms. Jones sent daggers to every laughing kid on the playground; silencing the laughter.

"Who did this!" silence. Damien nudged me in my arm and winked. Were we going to get caught this time? We've only not gotten caught three times before, but I doubted we'd get away with it this time. Ms. Jones was already sending Damien and me death glares. I groaned inwardly.

"Damien Fisher and Nick Nichols, report to the principal's office immediately!" I glared at Damien as he saluted Ms. Jones with that same goofy grin on his face. This was all a game to him. _Why did I get in trouble for his stupide pranks? _I stayed silent the whole way to the principal's office, brooding, while Damien complemented himself on another job well done.

Sometimes I wished he'd lay off the pranks, just for one day, so we'd NOT get in trouble and have the principal watching us like a hawk every time he sees us, expecting trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"I'm sorry, ok? How many times do I have to say it?" by this time, Damien was pouting. I didn't care, I continued to ignore him. How many times do we need to get in trouble for him to realize it's got to stop? He sighed dramatically and sat back in his chair.

"Oh, don't even pretend you didn't LOVE it!" His smile was more than I could take and I busted out laughing. The teacher gave me a dirty look and shushed me before going back to her novel. Giggling, I knew I couldn't stay mad at him.

"I forgive you dude, but could you lay off the pranks?" He wrapped his hand over his heart like he'd been wounded.

"PRANKS? What I do isn't mere _pranks_! No, my dear friend, what I do is ART! My "experiments" are for…"

"_The greater good_." I mimicked. "I know Damien; you've said it a million times. But can't you just take a break from your "experiments" for a while?" He put his hand under his chin, thinking.

"Deprive my audience of their entertainment? Could I do such a thing?"

"I think they can handle it for a while."

"Interesting. Very well then, I think my loving audience can handle a couple of weeks without my beloved "entertainment". Besides, I think I might have upset old man Devlin."

"No kidding, dude. He threatened to _expel_ us!" He shrugged.

"I think he was being too harsh."

"Dude, it doesn't matter. Just promise your lay off the pranks? This is serious."

""Experiments" Nick, and ok, I solemnly swear NO MORE "EXPERIMENTS!" You have my word as a straight A student." I sighed. How he can get in so much trouble AND get good grades, I'll never know.

"Thanx. Hey, did you hear that new video game coming out this weekend?"

"Death Smash? YES! I hear you can…"

"IF YOU TWO DON'T KEEP QUIET, I'LL KEEP YOU HERE FOR AN EXTRA TWO HOURS!" That shut us up. The teacher glared at us as Damien gave her an innocent smile. Rolling her eyes, she went back to her novel. Damien spent the rest of the time finding new ways to annoy the teacher, she almost kept him an extra hour, but I think by the end, she would have rather cut out her own eyes and eat them then have him stay any longer.

"How do you do that?" he looked at me innocently. We were on our way home by then, but it was hot outside so it was taking us longer than usual. My mom would already be freaking out by now, wondering where I was and what I was doing. It'd be hard to explain I'd gotten detention with Damien. Wait, no it wouldn't.

"Do what?"

"That ability you have to annoy all the teachers but be funny to everyone else." He grinned.

"It's a greatly underappreciated gift. It can make you many enemies but gain friends all at the same time."

"Don't you mean, it can bring trouble while having fun all at the same time?" He laughed.

"Same thing, but all in all, it's greatly underappreciated. Which is sad, really. Not even the principle, old man Devlin, can appreciate it."

"If he did, we wouldn't get in trouble at all."

"Very true Nick. Wouldn't that be something? Playing "experiments" all day without retribution?" he sighed contently.

"It'd be something alright."

"You know what your problem is, Nick? You don't have any…" He stopped so suddenly, I almost ran in to him. Thankfully, I stopped just in time.

"Damien?" He ignored me and just stared off in the distance, frozen. I waved my hand in his face. He didn't move. I looked to see what was making him like this. Seeing what it was, I knew trouble was coming.

"Damien, we have to go, NOW!" He still didn't move. I tried tugging on his arm, but he just pulled away. He wasn't going to move, he **wanted** to stay. Well, if he wanted to stay and get his ass kicked, I might as well stay with him. I stood and waited for the inevitable.

Patrick, the biggest bully in the entire school district, and the only one to get held back for three years waltzed right in front of Damien, sneering in disgust. Damien held his ground. I stayed next to him, wary. The last time Damien and Patrick were together in one spot for more than five minutes, Damien ended up in the hospital with a broken arm while Patrick had a black eye and a bruised hand. This didn't look good.

It was well known that they hated each other, except to the teachers who turned a blind eye to everything Patrick did. He was big for thirteen, with grey eyes and light blond hair. He always seemed to be sneering at everyone, looking down on us like he was so much better; pounding everyone to a pulp to make sure we all knew it. Damien was the only one who _ever _stood up to him and lived to tell about it, probably because Patrick loved toying with him so much.

Damien was a small guy, thin and wirily with bright green eyes and light brown hair. He wasn't much in a fight, but was a master at planning out his "experiments." I would hate to see the kid who he takes out revenge on. Surprisingly, he hasn't done anything back to Patrick besides snide remarks and a few punches now and again. I wondered why he didn't take revenge on him, but it was probably for the best he didn't.

"Well well well, look who we have here. The loser and his lackey." He laughed at his own crude joke. He was well muscled and could easily smash my face in, but he was seriously lacking in the smarts department.

"What do you want Patrick?" Damien's voice was hard as steel. He was getting fed up with Patrick's crap. It was only a matter of time before something big went down between them.

"Can't a guy say hi to a couple of friends?" His smile revealed his crooked, yellow teeth.

"Were NOT friends." His smile turned in to a snarl.

"You better watch it loser, you don't know who you're messing with."

"An incompetent loser who's too stupide to pass the fifth grade?" I mentally smacked myself. Did Damien have a death wish? Patrick's face contorted with rage, he balled his fists.

"You calling me stupide?" Damien narrowed his eyes.

"No one calls me stupide you loser! I'll smash your face in for that!" Before anyone could move, Patrick ran and punched Damien square in the jaw. He went flying and landed on his back. For such a big guy, he sure was fast. Patrick Smiled evilly.

"That'll teach you to mess with me, smart-ass." I stared in horror as Damien got back up. There was blood were Patrick had punched him. Damien regarded Patrick calmly. Patrick stared back with a smug grin.

"You want some more loser?"

"Is this how you get your kicks?" _What was he talking about? _I just stood there.

"Wh-What did you say loser?"

"Is this how you make you feel better about yourself? Beating up kids three years younger than you? All because you can't pass the fifth grade? Pathetic." _Oh no. _

Patrick was _furious._ His face turned beat red as his knuckles turned white; his body ragged. I could almost see the smoke coming out of his ears.

"What the hell did you say?" I prayed Damien could defuse Patrick's anger before he was sent to the hospital.

"You heard me." That sent him over the top. With a roar, Patrick charged at Damien. Damien stayed where he was until the last second. Right as Patrick threw a punch; Damien lunged to the left and pulled his knee up right in to Patrick's crotch, hard. Instantly, Patrick fell to the ground, clutching his crotch as tears welled up in his eyes. I was stunned. Where did Damien learn those moves?

I've never seen Damien this…_cold_. He was always fun loving and hyper, but this was a cold, calm Damien I've never seen before. Damien stood over Patrick, cold as stone, watching him as he withered in pain, crying. There was a hard edge to his eyes, something close to hate.

"Dam-Damien?" He either didn't hear me or ignored me, I wasn't sure. He grabbed a handful of Patrick's hair, ripping his head up so they were eye to eye. Patrick's eyes were bloodshot while Damien's were stone cold.

"You listen and you listen good; you are to _NEVER_ touch me again, you got that you pitiful excuse for a human being?" His voice was low and dangerous. "And if you _ever_ touch anyone else again, I'll kill you?" A chill went up my spine. Kill? Was he serious? Who the hell was that? Patrick whimpered.

"You got that?" He pulled his hair harder till Patrick whimpered in submission.

"You disgust me." Damien threw Patrick's head down on the ground, probably causing even more brain damage. Silently, Damien walked over to me.

"You ok Nick?" His eyes were still cold, completely devoted of emotion. I merely nodded. We started walking.

"THIS ISN'T THE END; I'LL GET YOU YOU FUCKING LOSER!" Patrick's last warning didn't faze Damien. Without turning around, he continued walking.

"I'll see you in hell."


End file.
